Gravity Switch
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Carpet Diem AU! What if dipper switched with Wendy instead of Mabel. Seriously, how is this not already a thing? Shall act as an example for my "Gravity Switch" challenge. (To be continued in 'Tales of the falls')
1. Chapter 1

Gravity switch

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Dipper kicked off his shoe's and laid down content on his new bed. This day was

going well for him. At first it looked like him and Mabel would have to fight for this

room. But within a minute of the contest starting. All that smiley dip she had at her

slumber party last night, finally came back to haunt her...Long story short, she was

going to spend the next 3 days with a stomach pump...and dipper had won the

contest by default. Dipper smiled. _Could this day get any better? _Suddenly a

familiar figure came through the door. _I guess it can. "_Hey, dipper! Heard about

your new pad. Wendy lets out an impressed whistle. Wow, swanky!" Dipper smiled

as he jumped off the bed onto the carpet. Yeah I-

**ZAP!**

Something was wrong...he was tall...and looking at himself on the floor!...also his

chest felt heavy. _Chest!? _Thought dipper to himself as he looked down at

"his"...BREASTS!? The "dipper" on the ground looked up at him confused. Dipper?

Asked the confused girl. Wendy? Asked the now very awkward boy...Neither knew what to say...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**This is an example of my "gravity switch" challenge, to get info on this challenge and others go to my profile page.**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

Gravity switch

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Dipper stared down at the much smaller human in disbelief. "What… what happened… why am I so tall… and why do I have boobs…"

The boy on the ground with a strangely similar appearance to him was inspecting himself thoroughly, though it wasn't a boy's voice that came out of his mouth. "Wha… Dipper? Did…?"

The pair looked at each other, the greatest epiphany either of them had ever known crashing through their minds. Dipper - the real one - took a hasty step back, almost tripping over his suddenly-long legs. "Oh boy, oh boy, what the… the carpet… Oh Wendy I don't feel so good…"

"Me neither," Wendy panted, pulling the pine tree hat off her head and staring at it, shaking her head frantically. She stood up, inspected the world of the ground suddenly so much closer to her. She felt her vest, her shirt, and her shoes before rubbing her legs uncomfortably together. "Ok, that's weird, that's really weird…"

Dipper started to pace frantically while at the same time desperately attempting to keep his balance. "The carpet must have switched us somehow!" He failed, tripping and falling to the floor. Wendy scrambled over and helped him up, seeming rather awkward as she realized exactly how much shorter she was now.

"Well, can it switch us back?" Wendy asked.

"It should be able to." Dipper pulled himself back onto his feet and tried not to let his legs wobble. "Oh wow, how do girls do it? This feels really weird…"

"How do girls do it? How do guys do it?" Wendy replied incredulously. "It's so… gah, it feels like my legs are being forced apart."

"Long hair is… kinda nice, actually."

"Your shirt is cold."

"Flannel is surprisingly soft."

"Your shorts feel nice."

"I sorta like this hat."

"Why am I so close to the ground?"

"Why is it easy to see out the window?!"

As the two traded differences, they heard footsteps from outside the room. Both froze, not daring to move. Soos burst through the doorway. "Oh, hey dudes!" he nearly shouted as Waddles ran between his legs and into the room.

Wendy and Dipper looked at each other. Between them, a silent thought formed. **PANIC! **Quickly, they tried to compose themselves...

"Hey… Soos…" Wendy began, lowering her voice a bit in an attempt to sound convincing.

"Yeah, hi Soos," Dipper added, pitching himself a bit higher.

"What'cha guys doing in here? I thought you and Mabel were like, competing for it or something," Soos stated, looking down at Wendy. The imprisoned teen realized she had an incredible amount of sweat dripping down her face and quickly gave an awkward cough.

"Uh, um, yeah," she replied. "Just, uh… checking it out with... Wendy... here…"

"It's super cool!" Dipper squeaked, his voice sounding awkwardly different from Wendy's lower tone. However, Soos didn't seem to notice.

"Well, that's pretty awesome, then. I have to go fix up the golf cart, but I'll come back soon!" He pulled a wrench out of his belt and flipped it. "See you dudes!"

"Yeah, see ya!" Dipper called. As soon as the man-child left, he let out a breath he had been holding. Wendy turned towards him, trying her best to seem taller.

"Ok, we need to switch back, right now," she decided.

"Not a problem," Dipper reassured her. "We just have to shuffle our feet on the car… pet…" He trailed off, a horrified expression overcoming his face.

"Yeah?"

"Wendy. The carpet."

Slowly, they both turned around, their jaws slacking open. Nearly half the carpet was missing, and a small piece of it was sticking out of Waddles's mouth.

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**This chapter was 95% written by Montydragon!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

Gravity switch Ch. 3

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

One horrified and attempted butchering of a certain pig later. Both of the now body switched kids tried frantically to figure out what to do. Wendy at first wanted to keep it all hidden from everyone, including parents. But Dipper being ever savvy points out this was the #1 mistake that most kid hero's make. By at least telling their families; it will make it easier to keep it from everyone else, as well as not having to be constantly on guard in their own homes...And so they go do that-

...Stan was surprisingly easy to convince...

**BA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!**

Laughed Stan uncontrollably at the now even more awkward kids. _Three hours he's been doing this. _They both think flustered.

...Dan was a slightly tougher nut to crack...

Dan glares at them. "Drink this." He says flatly. He pushes a cup toward Dipper. Dipper shrugs, gulps it-

**SPEW!**

**GAH!**

**WHAT THE &amp;# *&amp; WAS THAT!?**

Screamed Dipper as he felt his tongue blistering. Dan sighed. "Alright, I believe your not Wendy. She could gulp down three whole flasks of that stuff." He admits much to Dippers embarrassment.

…...

After they got both families on board, things looked like they could go smoothly for awhile...at least until certain biological necessities made themselves known...

…...

Dipper turned scarlet...But nodded. "It's fine, you can go." He says resigned to a grateful Wendy who'd been holding it for over an hour.

"Thanks Dipper! I promise to make this as less awkward as possible!" She swore honestly...

…...

_He's so small... _Thought a disbelieving Wendy as she struggled to not laugh at her friends impossibly small size, but this was making the already mortifying task of 'aiming' even more difficult.

So she chanced laughing, hoping that Dipper was far enough away to not hear-

…...

_I hate the acoustics in this house. _Thinks a humiliated Dipper as he hears the laughter despite being on the farest side of the house...

…_..._

How their families handled this caused problems of their own...

…_..._

-Mr. Pines I already know this!" Exclaims a mortified Wendy as she struggles at the restraints. Stan chuckles. "You learned the girl half, if your going to be in Dippers body you'll have to know this." He says firmly as he starts to read from the 'Why am I so Sweaty' book...

…...

Dan tears the bathtub out of the ground and throws it out the window. Dan glares at Dipper. "You take a bath, you die." He said flatly. Dipper's terrified state would only let him nod...

…...

But the real trouble didn't start up until a week later...

…...

Dipper thanked Wendy again for talking to her dad to let him shower and change his clothes(finally). He then goes to the register. Out of his peripheral vision he sees Robbie enter the shop. Instinctively, Dipper turns to glare at him-

**smeck**

Which gives Robbie the opportunity he needs to kiss 'her'. Dippers mind breaks-

**GAH!**

**SLAP!**

"EW! EW! EEW! What is wrong with you!?" Screams Dipper as he runs from the room gagging.

Wendy can't help but laugh at the whole scene. Robbie glares at 'him'. "Oh, you think this is funny!? Your responsible for this aren't you!?"

Wendy's eye's widen. "Wait, what?" She says confused as Robbie advances on her...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

Gravity switch Ch. 4

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

_Never be clean, never be clean!_ Thinks Dipper over and over to himself as he repeatedly rinses out his mouth. He tries to think of something- ANYTHING! To get his mind off what just happened to him. He quickly focuses on how good it felt to punch Robbie in the face.

_Yeah, that really did feel good!...Heh, Wendy's fists are so strong, he's probably still nursing that broken nose and...completely livid...in the same room as Wendy...who's in my body...alone..._

Dippers thoughts trailed off in horrified realization. WENDY! He shouts and runs back-

Just in time to see Robbie punch Wendy again...the sight of Wendy brutally beaten...Dipper saw red...

**GRAAH!**

Screamed Dipper as he began to violently punch Robbie-

**CRASH!**

-right through a window!

Robbie ran as fast as he could. Dipper let him, he had more important things to worry about. He scooped up Wendy and began to patch her up.

…...

After several long awkward hours of silence. Wendy finally summoned the courage to ask the question they were both dreading: "How long has this been going on?" She asked Dipper with concern.

Dipper sighs. "Look, Wendy...it doesn't matter, just focus on getting better-

"Better!? How can I get better knowing that my jerk boyfriend has been beating up my best friend!? Seriously, why didn't you tell me he was doing this to you!?" Exclaimed Wendy.

Dipper sighed. "You didn't believe me several weeks ago about the store being haunted, why would you believe me about this?" he asked honestly.

Wendy felt her heart break. She deeply regretted not believing him at first that fateful day...especially when he was not only proved right...but risked his life and sacrificed his dignity to save her and her friends!

And now to learn that was the main reason why Dipper remained silent while he was abused...it made her break down and cry! She hugged him.

"I'm sorry Dipper! I never meant to make you feel like you couldn't ask me for help! From now on I'll believe whatever you say!" She vowed honestly.

Dipper hugged back. "Thank you." Said a grateful Dipper as he too began to cry...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
